Deseos, sueños y castigos
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: Donde el deseo se convierte en el camino para llegar a tus sueños y los castigos el medio más fácil para conseguirlo. Sevmione, lemmon, y una pequeña insultada a Lily Evans, fic apto para los que odian a esa estupida pelirroja y para los que no tambien.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, lugares y todo aquello que se les hace familiar, pertenece a la señora JKR, la idea es mía, eso y solo eso me pertenece a mi, no utilizo los fics con ánimo de lucro, ni me beneficio de ellos.

SUMMARY: Donde el deseo se convierte en el camino para llegar a tus sueños y los castigos el medio más fácil para conseguirlo. Sevmione, lemmon, y una pequeña insultada a Lily Evans, fic apto para los que odian a esa estúpida pelirroja y para los que no también, solo no se ofendan.

Lo había logrado, por fin halló la manera de hacerlo. Largos días, noches, meses y años habían pasado desde entonces, donde los libros habían sido su única compañía, su única esperanza, donde la noche se hacía eterna y la espera insoportable. Y al fin el martirio terminaría, aunque solo fuera por una noche, ese tan esperado encuentro lo sacaría de su inmaterializada tortura, porque solo esa noche la volvería a ver, a ella, la mujer que siempre debió ser suya, ella a la que había herido, ella que no lo pudo perdonar, ella a la que amaba, ella que era la única que lo podía amar, ella que podía verlo diferente, ella que sería suya por siempre, ella.

...

Tras conjurar un largo hechizo, lo consiguió y la capa de cristal del espejo de Osed se fundió en una espesa capa de fluido plateado, parecido al la sangre de un unicornio pero que a diferencia de esta parcia mas gaseosa que liquida, al instante siguiente Severus Snape se puso de pie y atravesó el umbral que se dibujaba tras la extraña sustancia. Lo que Severus no sabía era que había sido seguido hasta allí y que justo en ese instante una jovencita de ojos y cabello castaño y enmarañado se ocultaba tras una columna en la habitación, con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas y que se hallaba tomando una decisión.

Por un lado estaba, dejar las cosas como estaban, irse y dejar que esa perra ganara, y por el otro intentarlo, tal vez él la rechazara pero tal vez no, nunca se sabe, de todas formas la realidad siempre supera a la ficción. Ella era valiente toda una Gryfindor, no se dejaría derrotar sin intentarlo siquiera, mucho menos por un fantasma. Así que con determinación, se limpio las lágrimas y camino a grandes zancadas en dirección al portal mágico que se extendía ante sus ojos y lo atravesó.

La imagen que vio fue deplorable, muchas veces se había imaginado a un joven Severus pidiendo perdón a una pelirroja que daba la casualidad era la madre de Harry, pero verlo en persona y no al joven estudiante sino ver hacerlo a su profesor era insoportable y mas, ver cómo era rechazado por esa, por esa…

─Eres una vil y desgraciada perra, eres una bastada, no hay suficientes groserías en el mundo como para expresar lo maldita puta que eres Evans ─gritó Hermione al borde de la histeria.

─ Pero ¿qué es esto?, ¿Quién se cree que es Granger?, aprenda a respetar. ─intervinó un conmocionado Severus.

─respeto, respeto, déjeme ver, ¿cómo es posible que usted exija respeto?, cuando no se respeta a sí mismo, ¿cómo puede estar usted aquí pidiéndole perdón a esta perra, después de todo lo que ella le hizo? Me pide que aprenda respetar y solo me queda por preguntar algo ¿a quien? a ella que supuestamente fue una amiga suya, o a usted que se quiere tan poco como para venir a rogar por cariño, déjeme decirle algo y yo sé que no tengo porque meterme en esto ni nada, pero, quiérase un poco, usted mi amigo─ dijo empujando el pecho del profesor con su dedo─ no necesita rogar para que alguien lo quiera, ¿que no se vio al espejo hace unos instantes? Ah no claro que no, estaba lo suficientemente ocupado mirando a la Barbie pelirroja tras nosotros, que no se porque carajos sigue mirándonos como pendeja, ¿no es así?; pues tiene que saber profesor que no tiene nada que envidiarle a ningún modelo famoso, tiene un cuerpo de diez y además es el mejor hechicero de la época por no decir el héroe más extraordinario del mundo mágico y no conforme con eso es el pocionista mas capacitado de la tierra y puedo seguir toda la noche si gusta.

─ no se burle de mi Granger─ dijo con desprecio el profesor, tomándola de la muñeca. ─ ¿qué demonios es lo que quiere de mi?¿qué carajos quiere que haga? Que me quede toda la vida solo como un desgraciado, tal vez sea muy sencillo para usted imaginarme como el huraño vampiro de las mazmorras, pero no es lo mismo para mi, a diferencia de lo que usted cree yo si tengo sentimientos ¿sabe? Y no me importa rogar si eso marca la diferencia aunque sea por una noche.

─ yo no quiero su soledad, ni que sufra, lo que yo quiero que haga es esto─ dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la levita y acercándose a él para besarlo.

─ Pero ¿Qué cree que hace Granger? ─ preguntó agitado al liberarse de los voraces labios de su alumna.

─besarlo que ¿no lo ve?, profesor quiero que haga algo mas por mí, quiero que me sienta─ dijo tomando la grande y centrina mano del susodicho, poniendo uno de sus largos dedos sobre sus labios─ ¿siente esto profesor? Están cálidos por su beso─ luego puso toda la mano sobre su pecho, sin poder evitar estremecerse ante el contacto de sus pieles ─ sienta mi corazón profesor, esta agitado por su cercanía, mire no puedo calmar mi respiración, sienta toda mi piel, esta erizada por su contacto─ por ultimo puso la mano del mayor bajo su falda, ─ lo ve profesor usted es el único que me hace poner de este modo, yo le deseo y no necesito de sus suplicas solo de usted, de su piel. ─ afirmó lamiendo su excitación de la centrina mano del profesor─ Los muertos no pueden revivir y usted lo sabe bien, siéntame profesor, yo si soy real y esto aquí para usted.

─ ¿habla en serio Granger?

─claro que si Snape

Dicho esto Severus la levantó del suelo y ella acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras se besaban con frenesí y salieron del espejo a la vez que el portal se cerraba tras su paso, dejando atrás a una sorprendida pelirroja de ojos verdes que a duras penas pudo posar su mano sobre la cristalizada superficie antes de desaparecer, porque Severus ya no tenía tiempo de desearla, ahora deseaba a la castaña entre sus brazos.

─ ¿estás segura Hermione? Porque una vez que comience no me detendré hasta haber terminado. ─sentenció Severus.

─si, estoy más que segura Severus.

Severus apoyó el cuerpo de la joven contra la fría pared de la habitación, y la beso durante unos minutos para luego descender al cuello de la muchacha a seguir besándola mientras una de sus manos jugaba bajo la blusa de la chica y la otra los sostenía a ambos en la pared, por fin el peso y el deseo lo hicieron sucumbir y los dos cayeron al suelo donde él había hecho aparecer una cálida alfombra negra y mullida.

─ ¿es tu primera vez Hermione? ─ preguntó Severus en un tono seductor.

─si─ contesto ella enrojeciendo.

Severus terminó de desabrochar la blusa de la castaña para luego desabrocharle un lindo sostén negro que tenía un delicado moño verde en el centro y empezar a lamer uno de sus redondos senos, mientras desabrochaba la falda de la joven y la deslizaba por sus contorneadas piernas hasta dejarla solamente provista por unas pequeñas bragas que hacían juego con el sostén que ahora se hallaba en alguna parte de la habitación, posteriormente desapareció su propia capa, su levita y su camisa con la varita quedándose solamente con sus pantalones, porque sus zapatos habían terminado en ese mismo lugar a donde había ido a parar todo lo demás, finalmente apoyo todo su cuerpo en sus brazos, comenzando a besarla nuevamente mientras ella se encargaba de su cinturón y sus pantalones, sin poder evitar rosar la erección de Snape haciéndolo estremecerse.

Cuando por fin estaba completamente desnudo, empezó a rosar su excitado órgano contra las bragas ya muy mojadas de la castaña y se las arranco de una sola jalada. La acaricio entre los muslos y masajeo un poco su clítoris preparándola o más bien torturándola.

─oh sss-severuss─ logró articular la muchacha

─ ¿si? ─ pregunto mientras acercaba su rostro a la entrada de la chica y comenzaba a lamer y succionar su clítoris.

─ quiero s-ssentirte, quiero que me hagas tuya de una vez─ espetó al borde de orgasmo

─ pensé que nunca lo pedirías, Granger.

─ es que no te lo pido, te lo exijo ─ ordenó

─ ¿a si? Y yo con gusto complaceré tus órdenes─ contestó acomodándose sobre la chica.

Entró en ella suavemente y esto le provoco un placer indescriptible, era tan estrecha, tan cálida, que necesito de todo su autocontrol para no lastimarla, no debía olvidar que era la primera vez de la muchacha. Esperó un poco para que se acostumbrara y luego empezó a embestirla lentamente, hasta que ella empezó a moverse junto a él haciéndolo llegar más profundo y todo su autocontrol se fue al traste, ahora la quería toda para él Hermione llegó rápidamente al orgasmo y se derrumbó, pero Severus la siguió embistiendo con fuerza hasta que ella volvió a sentir su excitación crecer y llego junto con él al segundo orgasmo.

…

Hermione despertó en su cama en la torre de Gryfindor totalmente excitada, con la temperatura a mil y con la urgente necesidad de una ducha fría. Por dios por dios había tenido un sueño húmedo y no cualquiera, uno estupendo y había sido con su profesor de pociones, había sido con Snape.

Ya lista se dirigió a clases, aritmancia, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, encantamientos, defensa contra las artes oscuras y oh mierda, doble hora de pociones. ¿Qué voy a hacer?, mierda, mierda, lo primero es no enrojecer bajo ningún motivo, segundo no lo veas a la cara, sobrevivirás, se decía a si misma mientras entraba en el aula de pociones.

─ buenos días Granger─ saludó Snape─ llega pronto, ¿algún motivo en especial?

Es mi impresión ó ¿se está burlando de mi?, pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, efectivamente no había nadie más que ella y la araña que seguramente había por alguna parte. Se dirigió al último puesto de la sala y se sentó allí.

─ Si no le molesta profesor, voy a leer algo mientras llegan mis compañeros. ─dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista de la madera de la mesa que en ese momento se le antojaba de lo más interesante.

─adelante─ contestó Severus divertido.

Sin más Hermione sacó el primer libro que halló en su mochila y empezó a hacer como que leía porque no lograba concentrarse, sentía una piquiña insoportable en el puente de su nariz, se sentía observada, y estaba totalmente concentrada en no despegar los ojos de las hojas de su libro. Por fin la clase se lleno y la pesada mirada de su profesor se disipó, así que pudo cerrar el libro que hasta ahora notaba era de encantamientos.

─ tienen que preparar una poción base para veritaserum, y espero que nadie deje explotar ningún caldero antes de terminada la clase ¿me entendieron?

Difícilmente Hermione lo logro antes que los otros.

─ veo que lo ha conseguido Granger─ dijo Snape respirándole en la nuca y haciéndola estremecer─ ya que ha sido la primera y haciendo dote de su sabelotodismo, quiero que vaya al pizarrón y anote el procedimiento para la elaboración del veritaserum y más vale que llegue hasta aquí antes de que su poción base explote por sobrecalentamiento, ó estará castigada.

Hermione se puso de pie y casi tropezando en el camino llego al pizarrón y anoto a toda prisa, ya que solo contaba con cinco minutos, para que su poción no se sobrecalentara, acabó de copiar y corrió a su pupitre y a un puesto de llegar el caldero explotó, todos los de Slytherin se burlaron de ella incluido Snape.

─creo que se ha ganado un castigo Granger─ dijo Snape regresando a su escritorio y cuando pasaba por su lado se inclinó para decirle al oído ─ mal día para elegir el último puesto ¿verdad?

No pudo evitar mirarlo a la cara y en ese mismo instante enrojeció de vergüenza, lo primero que debías evitar y lo primero que haces, se regañaba a salir del aula.

─ Esta noche a las ocho Granger, en mi despacho.

…

─veo que últimamente llega más que puntual a todas partes Granger─ recibió diciendo Snape a Hermione a las 7:55

─eso creo─ dijo enrojeciendo─ y bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

─cuénteme señorita Granger, ¿sabe algo del espejo de Osed?

─mmm algo se señor ¿Por qué? ─ respondió nerviosa

─digamos que estamos de excursión educativa. Nos vamos, prefiere darme la mano o caminar sola señorita─ comentó burlón.

…

─ Y bien ¿Qué le parce? ─dijo enseñándole el imponente artefacto, que estuvo lejos de sorprenderla.

─ Estupendo. P-profesor ¿a qué vinimos hasta acá? ─ tenía miedo, parecía como si él supiera exactamente lo acontecido en su inconsciente la noche anterior, debe estar usando Oclumancia, aunque está prohibida en estudiantes, jajaja es Severus Snape cualquier cosa puede esperarse de él.

─ ¿no se creería enserio que este era su castigo verdad?

─ emmm

─ le explicare, parece que esta menos concentrada últimamente ¿Qué le pasa Granger? ─preguntó Snape inclinándose has casi rosar sus narices. ─ ya que conoce tan bien que es el espejo de Osed, sabrá para que funciona.

─ y ¿Quién no? ─ contestó mas para sí que para él.

─ le sorprendería mucho saber lo que todos ignoran. Y bien, como se cree tan sabelotodo, sabrá también que hay una manera de conocer lo que los otros ven ¿verdad?

─ mierda─ susurró─ no lo sabía señor.

─claro que no, eso lo saben pocos y que cree, yo la conozco, ─ comentó arrogante, dando vueltas alrededor de la joven que no paraba de tocarse el cabello en un gesto nervioso─ bien, pues hace falta un simple hechizo y tomarse de la mano con aquella persona. Ahí está su castigo Granger, la privacidad es un privilegio y hoy usted no cuenta con él. Mírese al espejo Granger. ─ordenó.

Y así lo hizo esta, la imagen que vio no podía ser más inoportuna, era un beso, justo ese beso apasionado que Severus le había dado en su sueño, contra la pared de esa misma habitación.

─_AMENIUM DESIRE REVELIUM _─ conjuró Snape apuntando a su mano. ─¿Qué espera Granger venga esa mano?

─ni lo sueñe señor.

─ no estoy para juegos es eso ó se le expulsara del colegio, por no cumplir las detenciones que le han sido asignadas ¿comprende?

No iba a dejar que por culpa del murciélago de las mazmorras la sacaran de Hogwarts y menos en ultimo año, así que le paso la mano y cerró los ojos, no quería ver la cara de desprecio de su profesor y menos la burla en su rostro.

─veo que soñamos lo mismo anoche Granger. ¿Qué le parece si le cumplo su deseo? Después de todo ya cumplió su castigo y tiene el resto de la noche libre.

─ ¿Qué? Me está queriendo decir ¿que tuvo un sueño húmedo conmigo profesor?

─Justo eso le insinúo Granger─ dijo tomándola por la cintura─ entonces ¿quiere cumplir sus sueños? Ó ¿no?

─ Pues ya que lo pones de este modo, Severus ─ contestó para luego colgarse del cuello de su profesor y empezar a besarlo con pasión─ una última pregunta ¿para qué castigarme si simplemente podías leerme la mente? Digo, de esa forma podías saber que habíamos soñado lo mismo y ya.

─ De hecho lo he sabido desde que entraste en mi salón, pero ¿por qué evitar ver lo avergonzada que te veías? Si te veías tan tierna evitándome Y ¿cómo perder la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo? Si ahora podemos revivir nuestro sueño─ contestó mientras daba pequeños besos pausados a la castaña. ─ dime algo Granger ¿aun eres virgen?

─casi─ contestó ella

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con casi?

─ Pues que la perdí en un sueño, pero al fin y al cabo la perdí.

─Y bien veamos que tan cierto es eso que dices.

…

─profesor─ dijo a la mañana siguiente Hermione en clase de pociones. ─ quiero un reto, estoy segura que esta vez sí alcanzare a llegar antes que explote mi caldero, de no ser así le ofrezco un mes completo de castigo

─hecho─ aceptó el profesor─ espero que no tenga planes para las noches de este mes, porque no lo lograra.

─de hecho los tengo, pero no tendré que cancelarlos de todos modos.

─Adelante. He de advertirle que la poción de hoy es más complicada, ha de anotar en el pizarrón, los pasos para la poción matalobos.

Hermione por más esfuerzos que hizo no logro ni siquiera terminar de anotar en el pizarrón la mitad de los pasos antes de que su caldero explotara.

─lo siento señorita Granger no lo logro, por lo tanto deberá cancelar los planes para el próximo mes.

Terminada la clase Severus hizo que la castaña se quedara para fijar pautas acerca de su detención.

─Y ¿cuáles eran esos planes tuyos? ─preguntó el pocionista acercándola a sí por la cintura.

─Te equivocas, ningún eran, siguen siendo, para empezar podríamos revivir una y otra vez nuestro sueño, solo si así lo quieres, es tu decisión, de todas formas yo soy la alumna desobediente y tu el profesor que debe ponerle un alto.

─ Y con gusto te lo pondré, créeme. ─ Aseguró alzándola de las caderas y recostándola sobre su escritorio.


End file.
